When All Things Go Wrong
by undercoverlovers
Summary: Serena/Olivia, Casey/Alex, Casey/Olivia and Alex/Olivia. When the affairs finally become to much who will break? And what will they do?


Law and Order: SVU After Dark

When All Things Go Wrong

Olivia get's out of dinner with Serena early. She tells her Novak needs to go over her testimony with her for tomorrow's court date. Serena knows her girlfriend Olivia isn't faithful but as long as she can say that Olivia is hers in public to friends, family and strangers she thinks she's got Olivia more then Casey does. Olivia comes home to HER, cooks HER dinner, lives in HER apartment, sleeps in HER bed and makes love to HER, not Novak. Casey's just a quick fuck, a change of scenery. Olivia's a hard women and to keep her around as long as Serena has is a miracle so she's not going to complain. It's just one other girl right? But Serena doesn't know about Alexandra Cabot. She knows about her, everybody does, but she doesn't know that Olivia is also sleeping with Alex. Or she doesn't know yet. Should Olivia feel bad about both affairs? Yes, she's playing around with two girls while her girlfriends at home. The reason she should feel worse? Alexandra and Casey are a couple. It's a gross love triangle with Serena hanging off to the side, a simple thin line connecting her to Olivia. The real question is, how does it end? Does it end? Or do they continue with this endless shape, waiting for one to fall off. But it does. Eventually it ends with one of them putting their foot down. They don't claim their territory and chose with whom they wish to be with, they don't give up and they don't do not yell as much as they should considering the circumstances thought the final note is louder then it should be, also considering the circumstances. All those other choices would be amicable compared to what does happen. But for now Serena pays the bill and goes home. Olivia walks into Casey's office. No words are spoken when Olivia enters. The first thing said is Casey moaning Olivia's name in pleasure and pain. Olivia is talented with her hands but Casey's back hurts from being pressed against her bookshelf. They also finish and leave without any words. They throw on their clothes and leave. Casey takes the elevator, Olivia the stairs, just to avoid the awkward ride down. When Olivia get's home it's 11:11pm. She rolls her eyes at the clock. _Good luck to you too_, she thinks. The clock is right, it gives her luck, Olivia chose's not to use it. She doesn't know this yet. When Casey get's home it's 11:23pm. She was never that lucky a child and that is proven later. Alex is awake. Casey get's into her silk pajama's and crawls into bed. Alex turns around, puts her arms around Casey and brings her as close as possible. They kiss and say "I love you." It's the biggest lie either has ever said. Alex can smell Olivia on Casey, it's a smell she knows well herself but for some reason it was never as comforting as Casey's. Casey was more of a sure bet. They end up making love but it's not really love, it's simple sex. Alex cheats on Casey all the time with Olivia but the fact that Casey smells like Olivia makes Alex want to take it all off and replace it with her own scent. Casey let's her. For some reason she feels the need to have Alex erase Olivia's touch with her own, after all, that's how it's supposed to be. Casey has a lot more to say this time that fingers are inside her. She's much more vocal. They convince each other that this is so much better then anything Olivia has to offer and they both believe it for that one naïve time every night.

These affairs go on for months. They all sleep with their respective partners, like it should be, and Alex and Casey both cheat on each other with Olivia. The only faithful one is Serena.

It's December 23 when things blow up. All of them are at the precinct's Christmas party at Donelly and Cragen's house, they were the only normal couple. Olivia has gone to "get drink's" and Casey didn't even make an excuse to leave Alex's side. Serena runs into Alex. Serena's a pretty girl and they're both drunk. It's the first time they have met. _Another ADA_, Alex thinks. It seems Olivia has a big lawyer fetish. "I've heard a lot about you." Serena tells her and she manages to not shift her eyes. It's not a complete lie but Olivia has been vague, most things she's found out about Alex are through reading texts from Olivia's phone. Alex smiles and takes a sip of wine, she doesn't say "Right back at you." Or "Olivia talks about you all the time at work." She rather not lie. They talk and share corny lawyer jokes. The more they converse the more Serena wants pay back for what she's sure Olivia's doing with Casey right now. She wonders if Alex knows. She thinks Alex's a nice person. She doesn't know Alex's having sex with Olivia too. Alex wants to take what is Olivia's. Alex leans over and whispers in Serena's ear, "Come to the bathroom with me." When she pulls back she can see the doesn't care. She gives Alex a sensual smile and grabs her hand, want in Alex's eyes. Many men and women had looked at her that way. It's intense and Alex's pupils are extremely dilated. Maybe it is from want or maybe it's just because it's really dark in the room. She doesn't care. She gives Alex a sensual smile and grabs her hand. She's leading her in what she believes is the general direction of the bathroom. Before they get there Alex push's Serena against the hallway wall and places light kisses on her neck. Serena pulls on Alex's hair and forces her mouth to hers. In that position, they manage to reach the bathroom without being seen. They both stumble in and Serena get's pushed up onto the counter. The straps of Alex's dress are already half way down her arms when the crack of a gun is heard. Alex grunts and falls forward onto Serena before falling to the linoleum floor. Blood leaks from a hole in her back. Somebody's shouting, it's dim in Serena's ears. Serena looks up and Olivia is holding up her gun. The guns pointed at her and Olivia's buttoning he shirt with one hand. "How could you do this to me?" She asks it in a normal tone. Serena's completely stunned. Before she can answer, Casey steps out from behind Olivia, fixing her dress. "You're the one whoring around behind all of our backs!" She yells and runs out to Alex. Before she can do anything as little as bend down and confirm that Alexandra Cabot is dead, Olivia shots her in the head and Casey crumples onto Alex's dead body. Serena does not scream. Olivia turns to her. "This," she waves her gun in the direction of the pile, "is all your fault." She says. "No Liv. It's your fault. You did this because your drunk and unstable. You're just as bad, if not worse, then your drunk mother." The next shot fired hits Serena between the eyes. She falls off the counter and leaves the resemblance of a brush stroke of blood on the mirror. Olivia can hear the footsteps coming. She can picture her partners face while Warner tells him she had sexual relations with Casey before the murders and suicide. She would ruin Casey's reputation along with her own. They would figure out the angles of the shots. They would need to admit that it was Olivia that had murdered all three ADA's. Either way she was screwed. She lifts the gun to her temple and pulls the trigger. The bullet breaks through her skull and rips apart her brain, flying out the other side in a spurt of blood that paints the wall and floor. Olivia falls to her knees and slumps down sideways. The last thing she sees is Casey's dead green eyes open wide and the last thing she hears is someone faintly calling her name. It just turned 11:12pm. Olivia chose to not use her luck when it was 11:11pm and Casey was never a lucky child. Olivia lays dead with three innocent women. Two ADA's have broken one commandment numerous times, one ADA has made a drunken mistake that lead to three murders and one Detective that has broken two commandments numerous times. All are guilty. All have ruined lives in their perish.


End file.
